Alpacalypse: The beginning
by AbbyRocksZeldaXD
Summary: Will anyone survive the Alpacalypse? Find out by reading this story!


The one day that changed my life had started out normal; I had gone through my day at work at the showgrounds as Lenny the Llama. I was of course a big hit, and then at night I had left to go to my favourite bar. I had plonked into a booth and the barmen had brought me my normal, a plate of grass, the finest in the district.

The television had been changed to the news channel and one word had caught my attention. Arnie the Alpaca, my best friend from our preschool days, was caught up in space. He had been trapped on some space shuttle, but no one knew how he got there.

I hurried from the bar and headed to the space station. I had gotten a voucher for one free trip to space a while ago, and upon presenting it I was hurried onto the one just about to leave. They even said they would take me to where he was.

We were strapped in and the ship pushed off from the ground. We flew through space, being forced back into our seats, before finally we were allowed out of them, and ending up flying around the spaceship with no gravity to keep us down. We slowly arrived at the space shuttle, pulled into the side, and connected to the docking station. I felt the gravity be forced into the ship to help us walk around. I walked from the ship to the shuttle, through a series of doors until I found the middle room of the shuttle.

'What are you doing here?' I heard Arnie say.

'Rescuing you,' I replied and a loud laugh from Arnie bounced around the room. He stepped out from the shadows and smiled.

'It's been a while since I last saw you,' he said and I simply nodded.

'Don't you want to be rescued?' I said after an awkward silence.

'I was planning on taking over the world but now you've interrupted, I'm sorry,' he said and spat at me. He no joke spat at me. The acid hit me with such speed, and burned into me. I felt it hit me, and hit me hard, and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

I felt myself waking up; I thought I was a goner, but apparently not. I looked around seeing Arnie sitting in a corner. I looked down at myself and saw that I had changed appearance. However that happened I now looked like Kermit the Frog. I saw a gun over in the corner and quickly and quietly crawled over to it. I picked it up, took aim and shot it at Arnie, as much as I didn't want to do it, he was obviously evil.

Arnie went all ninja-style and dodged it, once he heard the shot he reacted so quickly, Arnie threw the Samurai sword, which appeared in his hand, through the air, straight at me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge, and it decapitated me. Blackness surrounded me again.

* * *

Once again, I felt myself waking up. Why did I keep dying, and then waking up again? This time when I looked down I looked like an Alana, a human. I charged at Arnie before suddenly stopping right next to him.

'I challenge you to an epic game of, chess,' I shouted in his ear, pausing for effect.

Arnie laughed and quickly accepted my challenge, pulling an extra large chess board out of what seemed like thin air.

The game went on for hours, each of us slowly debated which move to make but in the end Arnie was no match for me, I was always good at chess. Arnie got very angry; his face turned bright red, and decapitated himself with a shovel. I watched as he slowly woke up from death like I did, and he turned into Dorothy the Dinosaur.

Dorothy charged at me before shoving me in her mouth and, without chewing, I fell down into her stomach. While I was stuck there I heard Dorothy stomp over something.

I felt when we reached Earth again. Suddenly there were a lot more people in Dorothy's stomach with me. The only difference between them and me was that they were all chewed up so they looked disgusting. The stomach got more and more people, but I also noticed that a lot of the people she ate were from the Mafia. So I guess the world was saved thanks to the Power Puff Girls.

I mean thanks to Dorothy the Dinosaur. I found myself being digested and I landed on the ground with a plonk.

I looked around but saw no other humans, just poop.

The human race had been wiped out, thanks to Dorothy the Dinosaur.

I gasp.

THE END :)


End file.
